Combination different functioning eyeglasses are well known in the prior art, as exemplified by patent 5,106,178 for “PRESCRIPTION LENS HOLDER FOR USE WITH SUNGLASSES” issued to Minoru Akiyoshi on Apr. 21, 1992, and patent application publication No. US 2004/0021823 for “AUXILIARY LENS MODULE” published by Jeff Wang on Feb. 5, 2004, to mention but a few. The need for different functions in eyeglasses is addressed by the noted and all other known prior art, but has eluded an entirely satisfactory solution. This, it is believed is due to a resulting conundrum that when one function is being used, the use of the other function is in abeyance and the lenses therefore are in a condition of non-use.
As known from common experience with reading eyeglasses, for example, when not being used for reading the eyeglasses are usually misplaced or outright lost. Likewise in going from indoors to outdoors, sunglasses are typically, through oversight, not carried on the person.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to use to advantage the in-place operative position of the sunglasses to obviate the loss of the other eyeglasses and to readily deploy the other eyeglasses, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.